


Printemps

by AndiiErestor



Series: Saisons d'amour [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Glorfindel, get your hands off your husband! He needs to get back to work."
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Saisons d'amour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Printemps

"Glorfindel, get your hands off your husband! He needs to get back to work."

I laughed, bright and clear as the flush on Erestor's cheeks, warm and welcoming as the arms still wrapped about my waist. The early summer breeze came through the room lifting the curtains and turning pages on open books, blowing my love's hair into his face. His delicate hand came up to tuck stray locks behind his ear.

_Ah, such beauty. Truly no thing within this world or without it could compare._

"I will return, my heart," I whispered and kissed his flaming cheek.

"Yes, dear."


End file.
